


Love & Hug

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Yamapi and Kame after Yamapi's Unleashed concert





	Love & Hug

"Wait for me," Yamapi whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kame. He wondered if Kame understood. With the noise of the screaming crowd and the music he couldn't even be sure Kame heard him at all, let alone the hidden meaning behind his words. But when he went backstage and found Kame waiting for him with a fresh towel and bottle of water, he supposed it didn't really matter. 

He took the items gratefully - did he imagine that spark, like static electricity running between them as their fingers touched briefly. Kame hadn't shown any reaction that Yamapi could see, as he turned away to laugh at something one the of the dancers had said. He knew his own cheeks were flushed, but hopefully it would be mistaken for concert adrenaline.

He was pulled away from Kame then, the whirl of people carrying him away to thank the crew, and staff. He tried to keep an eye on the other but the crowd of people was too great and he lost sight of him.

Finally back in his dressing room, alone for the moment, he allowed himself a deep breath. His feelings for Kame were starting to overwhelm him. It wasn't too bad when he was working, he could focus on the task at hand, but whenever there was a lull he found his mind wandering - to the way Kame flipped his hair or giggled at something funny, or blushed when he was embarrassed. 

Yamapi didn't believe in regrets; you made your choice, however hard it might be, and you saw it through. Soon, he'd have to make that choice about Kame - confess and risk it all, or stay with what was safe and comfortable.

A soft knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. It was Kame. Yamapi moved to let him in the room.

"You're still here?"

Kame nodded. "You asked me to wait." 

_Choice made._

He closed the door to give them some privacy and used the moment facing the door to try and centre himself. It didn't quite work.

Yamapi felt his heartbeat increasing, his throat going dry and his palms sweaty as if all the moisture in his body had drained from one to the other. It was now or never. Kame couldn't have much time left - he had to Going! Filming to get to. The fact that he was still here, at Yamapi's request, spoke a lot. 

He turned to face his friend, no, his love. "I like you." 

Kame blushed, a small smile gracing his lips. "I know."

"You do?"

"You said I was your saviour on national television, and you've called me your soulmate at least twice." Kame shrugged. "So I figured."

Yamapi winced. He _had_ been pretty verbally effusive about Kame lately. "That's pretty weird, huh?"

Kame shook his head. "It's cute." 

"So…?"

Kame just laughed before reaching out and grabbing him by the arm, tugging him into another hug - their third for the night, though this one felt much more warm and intimate. Probably because they didn't have an audience for this one, Yamapi mused. 

"I have to go soon," Kame whispered into his ear, "but I like you too."

Yamapi squeezed tighter, cherishing this embrace for as long as it lasted.


End file.
